<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone I Trust by padalackles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031414">Someone I Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalackles/pseuds/padalackles'>padalackles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Someone stop me, hermosa and archie are friends, or should i say hurt/CUMfort, some violence, the lodges are a crime family, veronica and archie are friends, who cares about hermione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalackles/pseuds/padalackles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie Andrews works for the Lodge family as their hit man. Hiram decides to say thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the hellcaster and the red paladin write fanfiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone I Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joltom/gifts">Joltom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this as an apology for not having the inspiration to work on my other Hirarchie fic at the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie loved this part of the job. The adrenaline was addictive and he knew he was hooked. He felt Betty, his favorite gun, pressed firmly against the small of his back. He smiled as he put his suit jacket on, checking that the gun wasn’t visible. He smirked at his reflection as he fastened his watch—the latest gift from his patron—on his wrist. </p><p>As usual, there was a car waiting for him outside the hotel. He got in the back seat, picking up the brown envelope that laid there waiting for him. Archie knew better than to ask where they were headed. Instead, he opened he envelope and started going through all the information on his next target. He knew Hermosa was thorough, but he always got a thrill at just how thorough. There were pictures of the target—Frank Mitchell, head of a mob family that had started inching their way onto Lodge turf—and all his recent dalliances, as well as lists of his likes and dislikes, his crimes (both proved and suspected), his weaknesses… </p><p>Once he’d gone through as much as he could, he shoved everything back into the envelope. He had to admit that these research packets made his job easier, but they also took away some of the fun. He put the envelope back on his seat as he got out of the car. Peter, his driver, would burn it before coming back to pick him up in a different car once the job was done.</p><p>Archie had just under half an hour to find Frank, get him (more or less) alone and take care of him. Turns out, this particular target was a little too easy. It took him less than twenty minutes to convince Frank to follow him to the not-so-secret office space behind the bar. Archie waited for the door to shut behind them completely before bringing his attention back to Frank. </p><p>“Care for another drink?” Archie offered, walking over to a small table where two decanted scotches sat. He poured them each a drink, not bothering to wait for Frank’s answer. He took a sip of his own as he handed Frank the other glass. </p><p>If there was one thing that Archie had learned while working for a powerful crime family, it was that there was always at least one completely soundproof room in any building they owned. According to Hermosa’s research, this was that room. He watched Frank sit down and, as he went to sip his drink, Archie pulled Betty from her hiding place. The glass fell from Frank’s hand and shattered against the floor. The sound of glass breaking sounded like music to Archie. </p><p>“Hiram Lodge sends his regards.” Archie’s heartbeat sped up as Franks eyes widened in shock and then went lifeless once he pulled the trigger. He knew he only had a few minutes left on the clock before Peter would be back to pick him up, and he still had to get to the pick-up spot. Still, he finished his scotch before making his way to Frank’s body. It was still warm as he deftly slid the tie clip off Frank’s tie, and pocketed it. He hoisted himself up and into the ventilation system, cursing as he felt something snag the fabric of his pant leg. </p><p>He climbed out and onto the street a minute or so later, a little dusty and inspecting the damage done to his pants. It was a small tear but annoying none the less. This had been the first suit the Lodges had ever gifted him. He didn’t want to think about how much it was going to cost to get it properly fixed.<br/>
Archie was glad to see Peter pull up, just as he reached the designated corner. He hated being late, Peter never let him live it down.</p><p>“You ripped your pants,” Peter observed, trying to hid his smile. Archie rolled his eyes and got in the back seat. It was a quiet ride back to the Lodge estate. </p><p>Veronica was the first one to greet him, as always. On any other day, he would’ve loved to listen to her regale him with stories of her latest adventures in her rum operation. She was an opportunistic bitch and Archie loved her for it. After a kill, however, he mostly zoned her out, smiling and nodding along but barely paying attention. She never seemed to notice, or mind if she did, because she was happy enough to prattle on anyway.</p><p>Once in the heart of the house, Archie was met with one of his favorite sights. Hermosa and Hermione sat on the couch, glasses of what Archie assumed was Veronica’s new creation in hand, smiling at him. If he was being honest, he didn’t care much for Hermione’s opinion of him. He did, however, wink at Hermosa as he walked past her. The first time she’d told him she respected him, Archie felt his heart stop beating. They’d been thick as thieves ever since, Hermosa’s research getting more and more elaborate, with information that was clearly only gathered to make Archie smile when he read it.</p><p>To their left, reading in his armchair by the fire, sat Hiram Lodge. And what a sight that was. Archie was thankful for the dim light that masked the blush that spread across his ears and neck when he realized he’d been caught staring. </p><p>“Come here, Archie. We’ve got a lot to discuss.” Hiram’s voice was low and even. Even though the order had only been for him, Archie watched as the three women grabbed their things and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>Archie walked slowly over to where Hiram sat. Standing in front of him with his hands clasped behind his back. It was a stance he’d grown familiar with, as it seemed to be how everyone who worked for the Lodges stood when called to listen.</p><p>Without so much as a glance up from his book, Hiram reached out his hand. Archie stood there confused, and picking up on his hesitation, Hiram elaborated.</p><p>“Whatever you took, give it to me.” Archie fumbled around in his pocket for the tie clip, placing it in Hiram’s hand. He cringed a little at the blood that stayed smudged on the clip’s silver surface. He hadn’t known Hiram knew about him taking trinkets from his kills. Archie could barely even remember when he started doing it.</p><p>Hiram pulled a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and rubbed the blood from the clip before standing up. Archie bent his head to watch Hiram as he clipped it onto Archie’s tie. He slapped himself internally for the way he looked at Hiram’s hands and he felt the familiar yearning start in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>Hiram placed a finger under Archie’s chin, bringing his head up until they made eye contact.</p><p>“You know, if you want something, all you need do is ask.” Archie’s brain froze and his mouth opened and shut a couple times before he realized Hiram was referring to the tie clip.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Archie said, doing his best to keep any emotion off his face that would betray how fast his heart was beating. Hiram’s finger still pressed against his skin, lingering longer than necessarily. Archie forced himself to maintain eye contact. He wasn’t sure what Hiram was looking for, but he felt like if he looked away, it would be showing too much weakness.</p><p>In the end, it was Hiram who looked away first, opting to sit back down and pick his book back up.</p><p>“You’re coming with me to a meeting tomorrow. Alex is out of town and I need someone I trust there with me.” Archie nodded. The tone of Hiram’s voice made it clear it was a dismissal, but Archie was sure he would’ve had to leave even if it wasn’t. His head was reeling. <i>Hiram Lodge trusted him.</i></p><p>****</p><p>Archie wasn’t used to being in a car without Peter. He was riding with Hiram this time, which meant Hiram’s car and thus Hiram’s driver. The silence in the car wasn’t uncomfortable but it was palpable. He was thankful when the ride was over, it had felt like an eternity in that car. At least with Peter, the quiet didn’t slow down time.</p><p>Betty felt cool against his back as he stepped out of the car and into the brisk wind. He followed Hiram up the steps of a house that looked almost as rich as the Lodge’s. Once inside, they were greeted by a lackey Archie realized. He couldn’t place the name, but he knew he’d seen the man’s face somewhere before. If the look on the other man’s face was anything to go by, the feeling of recognition was mutual. </p><p>They followed the lackey up a few more flights of stairs to a set of large double doors. Archie had an itching feeling he’d seen these doors before too. He didn’t hear whatever the lackey said to Hiram as he opened the doors. Archie was too busy going through his memory, trying to figure out why this seemed so familiar. His heart sunk as he figured it out. This was Lelland Legault’s estate. Frank Mitchell had been planning to marry into the family. Hermosa had pictures of the two families meeting on a number of occasions. If this wasn’t a trap, Archie didn’t know what it was. Still, there’s no way Hiram wouldn’t know. </p><p>Hiram must’ve noticed a shift in Archie’s stance, though he didn’t say anything. Hiram walked deeper into the room, shaking hands with Lelland before sitting down across from him. He motioned for Archie to close the doors. Once he had, Archie stood a few feet behind Hiram. </p><p>It was custom for him to stand far enough back that he couldn’t be accused of eavesdropping, but close enough that he could take action, should the situation call for it. He felt the itch to fidget travel through his body but refused to move. Archie clasped his hands behind his back and squared his shoulders. He focused on watching Hiram as he spoke. </p><p>Archie tried not to get distracted watching the steady rise and fall of Hiram’s shoulders. He tried not to spend too much time memorizing the two freckles that marked his skin where his jaw met his neck. He tried not to let his fingers twitch when he noticed a hair just a tad out of place. Then suddenly his attention was drawn elsewhere, to a small red dot that flickered brightly against the black of Hiram’s suit. He flicked his eyes up towards the window and traced the buildings across the street for any sign of where the potential attack would be coming from. He noticed a small flash from a roof one building over. </p><p>He whipped Betty out of her holster without a second thought and shot it, barely stopping to see if he’d hit his target before lunging forward to push Hiram out of the line of fire. Archie cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. The sniper’s bullet shot through the open window and hit Hiram’s arm. Archie prayed the wound wasn’t as deep as it looked. </p><p>Once he was satisfied that Hiram was out of immediate danger, he turned his gun on Mr. Legault. He felt the familiar thrum of adrenaline start to course through his veins, and he smiled. Whether or not he’d hit the sniper, the only threat that seemed to be active in the room was him. He walked over to the man in the chair, cocked his gun and pressed it to the man’s head.</p><p>“You should know better than to try to trick a Lodge,” Archie said, pulling the trigger, “they tend to hold grudges.” Mr. Legault’s blood had splattered on Archie’s suit and face but he hardly noticed it. Betty felt warm against his skin as he tucked her back into his belt. Archie skimmed his fingers along Legault’s desk, as Hiram stood up, his hand pressed to his arm. Archie grabbed a bloodied, monogrammed pen, sticking it in his pocket before switching gears to help Hiram to the car. The lackey who had led them to the office stood outside, gun in hand, a few other henchmen standing armed behind him.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Archie placed himself in front of Hiram and began taking the men out one by one. He managed to disarm two of them with carefully timed shots to their arms. They dropped their guns to clutch at their wounds and Archie managed to kick the weapons away before they got their wits back. He narrowly missed a bullet to the head, but felt the harsh sting of the bullet grazing his cheek.</p><p>He fired off two headshots then felt a sting in his ankle. One of the injured lackeys had pulled out a knife and swiped at him. He kicked him in the face, not doing his ankle any favors, before pushing Hiram to move forwards and limping quickly after him. They made it out the door and to the car, narrowly avoiding a couple other henchmen who’d heard the commotion and had come to inspect the scene. Hiram’s driver pulled away quickly.</p><p>“Nearest safehouse,” Archie grunted. Normally he’d be too nervous to give anyone orders, especially in Hiram’s presence but at the moment, Archie was solely focused on taking his tie off to use as a tourniquet to tie around Hiram’s arm wound. </p><p>***</p><p>They got to the safe house about a half hour later. The tourniquet had held up for the most part and had stopped much of the bleeding. Once they were safely inside, Archie led Hiram to the kitchen. Hiram sat at the counter while Archie grabbed their med kit from under the kitchen sink. He placed a bottle of rum and a glass in front of Hiram before getting out all the tools he’d need.</p><p>Once Hiram had poured—and finished—his first glass, Archie poured some over the bullet trail and poured Hiram another glass. The shot had gone just deep enough to rip off a decent chunk of skin from Hiram’s arm. Archie had patched himself up on a number of occasions, but he hoped that tonight, the gods would bless him with extra precision so as to avoid leaving too prominent of a scar.</p><p>“We’re going to need to take your shirt off so I can see what I’m doing,” Archie said, tentatively reaching towards the buttons of Hiram’s dress shirt. Hiram flinched trying to unbutton his shirt himself and reluctantly let Archie take his shirt off. Archie bit his lip to try and steady his hands as he peeled the blood-soaked sleeve away from Hiram’s exposed wound.</p><p>He threaded the curved needle and pinched the edges of the wound together. He didn’t think to warn Hiram before he started sewing him up. Hiram cursed under his breath Archie pulled the first stitch closed. In any other context, hearing Hiram swear would’ve gotten Archie riled up. Right now, however, he was focused completely on not tarnishing his boss’ skin. Once Hiram was sewn up to the best of Archie’s abilities, he spread antibacterial cream over the sutures and bandaged it up.</p><p>“It might scar. If it does, I’m sorry,” Archie muttered, as he started cleaning up the knife wound on his own ankle.</p><p>“I’ve dealt with worse than some mangled skin, Archie.” Hiram sounded tired. It always made Archie feel proud that Hiram felt comfortable enough around him to let his guard down. Hiram’s words from the night before echoed in his head. <i>Someone I trust.</i></p><p>Archie finished cleaning and bandaging his ankle, and was about to make his way to the bathroom to deal with the throbbing wound on his cheek when Hiram stopped him.</p><p>“Let me.” It didn’t sound like an order but it might as well have been with how immediately Archie’s body reacted. He sat back down and faced Hiram, unsure whether or not to meet the other man’s eyes. Hiram opened a disinfectant wipe and dabbed at his cheek. Archie could barely feel the sting, he was too focused on how close Hiram’s chest was to his. </p><p>Archie wasn’t sure how much time went by between when Hiram had finished cleaning his injury and when he noticed he’d zoned out.</p><p>“You seem distracted.” Hiram’s voice broke him out of his spell. Archie blinked and looked up. Somehow, they were standing even closer together than they had been before.</p><p>“Sorry, sir.” Archie cursed himself for making eye contact. There was something about the way Hiram was looking at him that made his knees weak.</p><p>“I want to thank you for what you did today.”</p><p>“No need, I did what I had to do and I’d do it again.” Archie saw an emotion flicker across Hiram’s face before he felt the older man’s lips press against his own. Archie spread his legs out wider and pulled Hiram closer to him.</p><p>Archie barely let himself dream of this when he was home alone, dick in hand. Now that he had his fantasies playing out before him in real life, he was hardly going to be bashful about it. Hiram seemed pleased at Archie’s eager reception, smirking into their kiss as his hands traced their way across Archie’s chest and began to unbutton his shirt. Archie reached his hands up to help him, still hyper aware of Hiram’s freshly bandaged arm and not wanting to put any more strain on it than necessary. </p><p>Archie pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and tried not to shiver as Hiram’s fingers traced over the three large scars on his chest. He couldn’t help the thrill that ran through him as Hiram gently wrapped his good hand around the base of his throat and squeezed. Hiram leaned in to kiss him again and Archie let his hands roam over Hiram’s torso freely. Smooth and taught, Archie couldn’t help but appreciate how well built his boss was. He trailed his hands down to the waistband of Hiram’s pants. He made quick work of the belt’s buckle and zipper. </p><p>Archie slid his hand into Hiram’s briefs and moaned when Hiram gave his neck another encouraging squeeze. He started a slow pace on Hiram’s dick. He couldn’t help but flush with pride as Hiram started to stiffen in his hand.</p><p>Suddenly, Hiram broke away from him and with a small wince, hoisted him up so he was sitting on the counter. It was Archie’s turn to smirk as Hiram took his slacks off.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be thanking you, remember?” Hiram smiled as he pulled Archie’s briefs off too. Archie moaned as he felt Hiram’s tongue against his skin. Archie kept his hands to himself for as long as possible, but he couldn’t stop the hand that tangled itself into Hiram’s hair when he felt his cock reach the back of Hiram’s throat. Hiram groaned and used a little tooth; Archie would’ve taken it as a warning if it hadn’t felt so good. He pulled Hiram’s hair, bringing Hiram’s face up to his. </p><p>He kissed Hiram with all the pent-up longing and adrenaline he had in his body, wrapping his legs around Hiram’s waist. Hiram pressed his fingers to Archie’s mouth, who eagerly sucked on them. Once Hiram was more or less satisfied, he pressed the fingers against Archie’s asshole and slowly pushed the first finger in. Prepping someone without lube was neither the safest nor the most comfortable option, but if either of them had any objections, neither of them said anything. When Hiram inserted the second finger, Arche couldn’t help but buck at the feeling. It was sore, but he’d felt and been through worse. With the third finger pressed inside him, the only thing reeling through Archie’s brain was pleasure and Hiram’s name.</p><p>Hiram pulled his dick free of his own briefs and pressed it against Archie’s hastily prepped asshole. He eased it in slowly, doing his best to give Archie time to adjust. It took a couple minutes for Hiram to work himself fully in, but once he’d bottomed out, the look on both their faces was of pure bliss. The first couple of thrusts were still a little uncomfortable for Archie, but with Hiram’s spit slick hand wrapped around his cock, Archie could hardly complain.</p><p>Archie moaned a little as Hiram quickened the pace of his thrusts. </p><p>“You said if I wanted something, all I had to do was ask for it?” Archie said, proud that he could even string together a coherent sentence. Hiram nodded his affirmation. Archie took Hiram’s hand from where it was pumping his dick and led it to his throat. “Choke me.”</p><p>Hiram happily obliged, placing just enough pressure to send a wave of pleasure coursing through Archie’s body. The redhead bucked his hips in time with Hiram’s thrusts, his own hand furiously jerking himself off. He came first, shamelessly reveling in the feeling of Hiram still fucking in and out of him. When Hiram finally came, it sent a final jolt of pleasure through him.</p><p>Hiram pulled out and walked to the bathroom to get them each a towel to clean off with. Archie rested against the counter for a minute, trying to catch his breath. He let out a surprised laugh when a wet washcloth landed on his chest. He cleaned himself up and put the washcloth and their blood-soaked clothes in a hamper to wash in the morning. For the time being, he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water before walking over to Hiram. He pressed a kiss to the two freckles he’d been admiring earlier that night before turning towards his room in the safehouse.</p><p>“If that’s how you say thank you, feel free to do it more often.” Archie swore he heard Hiram chuckle as he closed his door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>